


The Tree of Life

by Anima_princess_1



Series: The Lion King [3]
Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1
Summary: Kion and his friends have settled into life at The Tree of Life and have established a routine with The Night Pride: they protect the Tree of Life during the day while the Night Pride protects it at night. Things get even more chaotic with the birth of Kion and Rani's cubs: Skaduwee and Vuur. Now the Guard and the Pride must not only protect the Tree of Life but also the princess and prince.
Relationships: Kion/Rani (The Lion King)
Series: The Lion King [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192736
Kudos: 4
Collections: My Stories, My Work, The Lion King





	The Tree of Life

When Kion made the decision to return to the Tree of Life (and, more importantly, Rani), his friends made the decision to join him. Things had progressed since then. Kion, Rani, Fuli, Azaad, Bunga, Binga, Ono, Beshte, Anga, Makini, and Baliyo had all grown up, Fuli married Azaad, and Bunga married Binga. Things at the Tree of Life seemed peaceful. However, several new journeys were about to start on the Circle of Life.  
  
○○○  
  
"Kion! Kion!" someone called out.  
  
"Ullu?" Kion said when he spotted the snow owl flying towards them. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nirmala sent me. It's about Queen Rani. It's time."  
  
"'It's time'?" Bunga said. "Time for what?"  
  
But Kion was already racing towards the Tree of Life. When he got there, he found Baliyo and Surka waiting outside with Makini.  
  
"How is she?" Kion asked.  
  
"We don't know," Baliyo said. "Nirmala said to only let you in."  
  
"Go," Surka said. "Rani may need you."  
  
Rani looked up as Kion came in.  
  
"Kion," she said weakly.  
  
"Rani," Kion said lying beside her.  
  
"It hurts."  
  
Kion licked her ear trying to sooth her.  
  
"You're doing fine, your majesty," Nirmala said. "It won't be much longer now."  
  
○○○  
  
The rest of the Guard and the Night Pride were waiting outside the Tree of Life (Baliyo and Surak pacing back and forth) when Nirmala came out.  
  
"Is Rani alright?" Baliyo asked.  
  
"She's fine. Tired but fine," Nirmala said.  
  
"How many?" Surak asked.  
  
"Two. A boy and a girl."  
  
"Can we see them?" Makini asked.  
  
"Family only right now. Everyone else will have to wait a few days."  
  
Baliyo and Surak entered the den and slowly made their way to the back. Kion looked up as they got closer. Rani laid by his side, two tiny blind balls of fur (one golden brown and one dark brown) snuggled up against her belly.  
  
"Come meet Skaduwee and Vuur," Kion said.  
  
"Fitting names," Surak said. "One is dark like a shadow and the other bright like fire."  
  
Kion looked at his sleeping mate and cubs.  
  
"I've been thinking," he said not taking his eyes off his family. "There's this...ceremony back home. When a new cub is born into the pride, especially the royal family, it's presented to the other animals as soon as it opens its eyes. Could...could we do that for Skaduwee and Vuur?"  
  
Baliyo and Surak looked at each other.  
  
"That sounds like something we can do," Surak said. "But it will have to be Rani's decision."  
  
"Let her rest for now," Kion said. "We have time. There is one more thing. Tell Azaad I have a mission for him. I want him to go to the Pride Lands and inform my parents and sister of Skaduwee and Vuur."  


**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Vuur = Fire
> 
> Skaduwee = Shadow


End file.
